


you were one inch from the edge of this bed, i'll drag you back, sleepyhead

by kuroyukihorror



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Insomnia, Pharoah the Cat, Romantic Fluff, Shadow Riders mention, brief angst, except for the oc of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyukihorror/pseuds/kuroyukihorror
Summary: “If I come lay down with you, will you stop complaining?” He prompted, leaning in a bit closer with a teasing smile.“Ain’t complainin’. But yeah.”Or; Aislyn is an insomniac. Banner is there to catch her when she falls.
Relationships: Professor Daitokuji | Professor Lyman Banner/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	you were one inch from the edge of this bed, i'll drag you back, sleepyhead

Aislyn let her legs carry her along the path, mind barely with her as she walked along the path back to the Slifer Red dorm. At least Banner was at her side, talking about something alchemical, probably. She wasn’t listening. She did sort of feel like a bad girlfriend for not listening to him ramble with passion, but she couldn’t really focus on anything beside remaining upright as they made their way home.

When was the last time she slept? Four, no, five days? It wasn’t very restful, anyways, so it didn’t matter all that much. What was relevant right now was how the ground seemed to sway and shake underneath her, though she knew it was just her.

“...And if you add them, the reaction- Lyn?” Banner stopped moving, watching her continue to move on auto-pilot. “Lyn!” He raised his voice to try and get her attention, but she didn’t respond. He quickly moved to catch up with her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She let out a slurred mumble as her legs finally gave out, sending her tumbling. He rushed to grab her before she hit the ground and hurt herself, grunting. He wasn’t built to do any heavy lifting like she was, but he’d rather push his menial strength than let her possibly concuss herself.

“You are something else…” He sighed, kneeling down and pulling her up onto his back, head resting on his shoulder. He hooked his hands underneath her legs to support her properly and kept walking. The night was still young, if he hurried, he could get her in bed before she woke up.

\-----

The first thing Aislyn noticed was the sound of a pencil scratching across paper. Then came the soft blanket enveloping her. She forced her eyes open to gather more information, and was met with a familiar furry butt.

“Pharoah…” She mumbled, reaching one arm out to pet the cat, who purred happily. As she pet him, she realized she wasn’t wearing her usual red jacket. In fact, she wasn’t wearing her own clothes at all. This was Banner’s shirt. She didn’t mind at all, but when did she change…? Man, her sleepwalking was next level. She sat up, sending Pharoah skittering off to the rafters.

“Oh! Good morning, Lyn.” Banner looked up from his notebook, setting his pen down.

“Lyman…” She rubbed her eye as she tossed the blanket to the side. He quickly stood up and strode over to the bed, pulling it back over her.

“Oh, no. You are staying in that bed.” He scolded, hands on his hip so she knew he meant business. If she really needed to, she could run faster than he could catch her… But it wasn’t worth the energy to fight. “It’s not a school day, you don’t have work to do. So don’t you dare try to walk around like nothing happened.” She laid back down, turning onto her side to watch him as he pulled his chair up to the bedside.

“Why this all of a sudden? You’re not one tae do stuff like this.” Her Irish accent was thick, but he understood her well enough.

“You passed out again on our way home. You need the rest.” He answered, grabbing his notebook and balancing it in his lap so he could keep writing. 

She knew he was right… Ever since she started teaching Jaden and his crew, she’d been getting more and more vivid nightmares, of the Shadow Riders coming and razing the Academy to the ground. And like always, she avoided these problems by just staying awake. It worked fairly well, caffeinated drinks and loud music did wonders to stop her from drifting off long enough to start dreaming. Of course, it worked until her body couldn’t keep up, and she fainted wherever she happened to be in the moment. She was infinitely grateful that Banner was here to catch her.

For a moment, her mind flittered to the future. He wouldn’t always be here to catch her. He wouldn’t be here for her. She blinked a few times, dismissing the thought. He’s here now.

“...Y’know, I’d be a lot more comfortable if this bed weren’t nearly as empty.” She mused, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. His head raised at the sound of her voice, sighing quietly as he processed what she had said.

“If I come lay down with you, will you stop complaining?” He prompted, leaning in a bit closer with a teasing smile.

“Ain’t complainin’. But yeah.” She answered, winking at him with a click of her tongue. With a dramatic sigh, he put his chair back at his desk and left his notebook as he climbed into bed, settling in behind her as the big spoon.

“There. Better?” He sounded a bit joking, but he was asking with genuine intent. She knew that if there was anything she wanted, he’d be up in a second to get it for her.

“Yeah. Better.” She hummed quietly, letting her eyes close again as Banner’s arm came to rest around her waist. The quiet sound of his heartbeat was such a calming lullaby, even a chronic insomniac could feel herself being lulled back to sleep.

This was Heaven. Sleeping in with Banner by her side was better than anything any afterlife could offer.


End file.
